<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the only girl i've got on my list by dearingsattler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222953">the only girl i've got on my list</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearingsattler/pseuds/dearingsattler'>dearingsattler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Witch (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/F, Getting Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearingsattler/pseuds/dearingsattler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Attending the biggest holiday event of the year with Stephanie shouldn't be such a big deal, right?  There's just one little problem, Abigail has been in love with her for a while and it isn't a date, at least not yet</p>
<p>Perhaps Christmas is about to come early</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Pershing &amp; Grace Russell, Abigail Pershing/Stephanie Borden, Cassie Nightingale &amp; Abigail Pershing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the only girl i've got on my list</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I cannot believe I actually managed to finish this LOL</p>
<p>Christmas isn't going to look normal this year and if this helps spread a little cheer in an otherwise dreary world then you know what, that's just going to have to be enough this year</p>
<p>Title is from Make You Mine This Season - Tegan and Sara</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abigail Pershing had never felt like this before.</p>
<p>Usually whenever she felt attracted to someone, she would go on a few dates with them, get them into her bed, move on.  She had never had the desire to have a proper relationship with someone, to spend all her time with them, to hold them without the notion of sex.</p>
<p>Truthfully, the concept mildly terrified her.</p>
<p>But it also led to her current dilemma.  Each year, as the final event of the light festival and the opener to the Christmas season, Middleton held a holiday soirée to raise funds to buy gifts for those less fortunate, but it was also one of the biggest social events of the year and most everyone who went had a date.  Abigail had only been to a few, and she had always found herself a date, but for the first time she didn’t want just any random date.</p>
<p>Too bad she was sure that person didn’t return her interest.</p>
<p>She entered the Bistro with a sigh, feeling her heart skip a beat as Stephanie noticed her and flashed her a bright smile.  “Hey, you,” Stephanie greeted her warmly.  “What can I get you?”</p>
<p><em>A date for the annual holiday party, </em>Abigail was tempted to say.  Knowing Stephanie wouldn’t take it the way that she meant it, instead she said, “a salted caramel hot chocolate would be great right about now.”</p>
<p>Stephanie winced sympathetically.  “Oof, morning been that rough?”</p>
<p><em>If only you knew.</em>  “Nothing out of the ordinary,” Abigail settled for.</p>
<p>Stephanie studied her, eyebrow raised.  “Date bail on you for the big party this weekend?”</p>
<p>“That would require having a date to bail on you in the first place,” Abigail quipped, accepting her drink from Stephanie with a grateful look.</p>
<p>“You too, huh?”  Stephanie sighed.  “I’ve been off my game for so long and I can’t seem to get it together.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Abigail assured her, ignoring the pang she felt as she did.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Stephanie shrugged, suddenly far away.  She shook out of it quickly.  “Either way, I’m not going to figure it out in time for this weekend so how about you and I go together?  All our friends are coupled up, we might as well hang out and have fun together.”</p>
<p>Part of Abigail hated how logical the idea was.  “Sounds fun,” she said to Stephanie, knowing there was nothing she could say to get out of it.  Not that she really wanted to anyway, especially not when Stephanie’s face lit up in joy as a result.</p>
<p>“I’ll meet you at the event centre Saturday night then?”  Stephanie asked.  Abigail confirmed with a nod.  “Perfect!”  She gave Abigail one last bright smile before disappearing to get back to work.</p>
<p>Abigail picked up her drink and headed back out of the Bistro and towards the flower shop.  She had just been presented by an opportunity she realized, maybe this particular holiday soirée would be one to remember.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abigail looked up from the centerpiece she had been working on with a smile as Grace entered the flower shop.  “Hey, Grace.  You here to pick out the corsage you want so I can gently guide Noah towards it?”  She gave her cousin a knowing smirk, holding up the catalogue she kept.</p>
<p>“You know me well.”  Grace grinned, accepting the book.  “So, you have a date for the event yet?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly,” Abigail told her.</p>
<p>Grace gave her a curious look.  “Okay and what do you mean by that?”</p>
<p>“It’s not a date but Stephanie and I are going to go together,” Abigail explained.</p>
<p>“Oh, I see.”  Realization dawned on Grace.  “It’s not a date right now but you’re trying to figure out how you can turn it into one because you’ve liked Stephanie for months.”  Abigail gave her a startled look.  “What?  I have eyes.”</p>
<p>“And an immense amount of cheek,” Abigail muttered, drawing a giggle from Grace.  “Don’t suppose you’ve got any ideas.”</p>
<p>“Get her under the mistletoe?”  Grace quipped and was met with an unimpressed look.  “I’ll help if I can but you’re probably better off asking my mom for advice.”</p>
<p>Abigail let her head drop into her hands with a groan.  She loved Cassie but going to her for advice often left her feeling awkward knowing she couldn’t hide anything from her cousin.  “You’re right.  I hate that you’re right, but you’re right.”</p>
<p>Grace giggled once more.  “I know the feeling, but you have to admit, she’s got a bit more experience than I do.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough.”  Abigail giggled with Grace before growing serious again.  “You’re okay with the idea, right?  Me and Stephanie.  I know you two are close.”</p>
<p>Grace raised an eyebrow.  “Since when do you care about anyone’s opinion on who you date?”  Abigail said nothing.  “Wow, you really do like her.  For the record, I don’t have a problem at all, I love Stephanie and think you two would be a really good match.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Grace.”  Abigail gave her a somewhat watery smile.</p>
<p>“Of course.  Now, go talk to my mom and then get your girl.  But first,” Grace returned the book to Abigail, “this is the corsage I want.”  She pointed out a red and gold poinsettia one.</p>
<p>“Excellent choice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Cassie said to Abigail as she got back to Grey House later that day.  “How was your day?”</p>
<p>“Same old, same old,” Abigail replied as she hung up her jacket before going to sit across from Cassie who was stirring something on the stove.</p>
<p>Cassie gave her a look that clearly said she didn’t buy it.  “Really?  Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary happened today?”</p>
<p>“One day I will master the art of getting stuff by you,” Abigail griped lightly.  “Fine, if you must know, Stephanie and I are going to go to the holiday soirée together.”</p>
<p>Cassie didn’t speak right away, instead taking a moment to study Abigail’s face.  “Except it isn’t a date even though you want it to be.”</p>
<p>“Grace really is your daughter,” Abigail commented with an eye roll, “it also only took her about two seconds to figure out.”</p>
<p>Cassie said nothing, but her pride in her daughter was clearly reflected in her eyes.  “So, I assume you have some sort of plan to win Stephanie over.”</p>
<p>Abigail shook her head somewhat reluctantly.  “I don’t actually, I was sort of hoping you might be able to help me with that.”</p>
<p>“Have you considered just telling her how you feel?”  Cassie asked.</p>
<p>“No, have you met me?”  Abigail rolled her eyes at the suggestion, when had Cassie ever known her to do anything like that?</p>
<p>“You’d be surprised how well something simple like that could go,” Cassie pointed out.  Abigail just stared at her.  “Okay, accompany the words.  You prefer action, surely you could come up with something to woo her.  You could make her a special corsage.”</p>
<p>“That’s not a bad idea,” Abigail murmured mostly to herself, lost in thought.  “I’d need to know what colour her dress is, but Grace could help me with that.”</p>
<p>“Remember, you’ll need at least a few words to pair with that,” Cassie teased Abigail lightly.  “For now, though, could you give me a hand with dinner?  I could use someone to toss the salad.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Abigail got up from her seat and moved to get the ingredients from the fridge before pausing.  “Thank you, Cassie.”</p>
<p>Cassie said nothing but smiled knowingly in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abigail knocked lightly on Grace’s open door later that evening.  “Got a second?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”  Grace looked up from her laptop where she had been working on her homework.  “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Still up for helping me out?”  Abigail checked.</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Grace said with a grin, spinning around in her desk chair to better face Abigail.  “What did you have in mind?”</p>
<p>“Do you think you could find out what colour dress Stephanie is wearing for the dance?  I’m going to make her a custom corsage to match it,” Abigail explained.</p>
<p>“Ooh, that’s so romantic,” Grace squealed.  “Consider it done.  I was going to go to the Bistro after school tomorrow to study anyway, I can talk to her then; I’m sure the topic would have come up anyway, so it won’t seem suspicious.”</p>
<p>“Perfect, thank you, Grace.”  Abigail gave her cousin a grateful smile.</p>
<p>“Of course!  Oh, this is so exciting, you two are going to make such a cute couple,” Grace gushed.</p>
<p>“Don’t get ahead of yourself, she still has to agree to a date first,” Abigail pointed out.</p>
<p>“Maybe, but there’s no doubt in my mind that she will,” Grace said, knowing Merriwick smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Let’s hope you’re right,” Abigail replied, keeping her poker face to hide the apprehension she was feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the week passed quickly.</p>
<p>Grace had found out the colour of Stephanie’s dress with ease, promptly reporting back to Abigail the evening following their conversation, and Abigail had spent her spare time throughout the week meticulously designing and putting together the corsage for her.</p>
<p>She and Stephanie had spoken several times throughout the week, of course, but it was never about anything other than what they usually talked about.  Abigail had hoped to talk more about the soirée that weekend, but other than sorting logistics it barely came up.  Stephanie had seemed excited about it though, so Abigail took that as a win.</p>
<p>Still, while she would deny it if ever asked, Abigail was nervous as she waited for Stephanie in the parking lot of the event centre, box in hand.</p>
<p>“Hey,” came Stephanie’s voice.  Abigail turned to face her, Stephanie raising an eyebrow as she noticed the box.  “What have you got there?”</p>
<p>“Uh, it’s for you actually.”  Abigail handed her the box.</p>
<p>Stephanie gave her a curious look, but accepted the box and opened it, eyes widening as she took in what was inside.  “I’ve never seen this design in your books before,” she realized.</p>
<p>“That’s because I designed it specifically for you.”  Abigail brushed her hair behind her ear somewhat nervously.  “May I?”  She indicated the corsage.</p>
<p>Stephanie nodded, handing back the box and holding out her wrist.  Abigail took the corsage made of blues, whites, and silver, tying it around Stephanie’s wrist.  She was pleased to find that it matched Stephanie’s dress perfectly, not to mention the overall winter theme of the night.</p>
<p>Stephanie giggled.  “God, what are we?  Teenagers?  How did you even know what colour to make it anyway?”</p>
<p>“Who says we can’t have a little fun?”  Abigail shot Stephanie her signature flirtatious grin.  “As for the colour, I might have had a little help from Grace.”</p>
<p>“I should have known,” Stephanie chuckled.  She finally looked up from her wrist, giving Abigail a soft smile.  “I love it, thank you.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like it.”  Abigail felt herself blush and cursed mentally, the things this woman did to her.  “Shall we?”  She gestured towards the building.</p>
<p>“We shall,” Stephanie answered, holding her arm out for Abigail to hook her own around.  Abigail did so, telling herself not to read into it as she felt her heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>Still, this was a good sign, right?</p>
<p>The event centre was bustling with activity when they entered.  People were milling about the seating area, drinks and hors-d’oeuvre in hand as they talked and laughed with friends; others were out on the dance floor as the band played lively holiday tunes; and the teens seemed to be gathered in the area dedicated to them, some sort of challenge going on.  Abigail could see Grace among them, laughing at Nick and Noah as they engaged in what almost seemed like a dance off.  At that moment, Grace noticed Abigail and Stephanie, saying something quickly to Noah before bounding over to them.  “Hey, you two,” she greeted them with a wide smile.</p>
<p>“Having fun?”  Abigail asked her with a smirk, Grace laughing in response.  “So, who’s winning?”</p>
<p>“Honestly?  Neither of them.”  Grace laughed again.  “They’re both pretty terrible.”  Stephanie’s wrist suddenly caught her eye.  “Oh, let’s see it!”</p>
<p>Stephanie held her arm out with an affectionate eyeroll.  “I hear I have you to thank for the colour scheme of it.”</p>
<p>“I might have helped out just a little bit,” Grace admitted.  “And I’m glad I did, this is absolutely beautiful,” she turned to Abigail, “seriously, some of your best work.”</p>
<p>“Grace!  You’ve got to come see this!”  Nick’s voice suddenly came from the other side of the room.</p>
<p>“I better go before he and Noah do something stupid, you two have fun now.”  Grace shot Abigail a somewhat suggestive look that went seemingly unnoticed by Stephanie but had Abigail sending her a warning look in response.  Grace just laughed as she headed towards the boys.</p>
<p>“Shall we go mingle?”  Stephanie suggested, looking at Abigail questioningly.</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Abigail said, flashing Stephanie a bright smile.  For a split second she thought she saw something in Stephanie’s eyes in response, but it was gone so fast she chalked it up to the lighting in the room.</p>
<p>They made their way around the room, talking to various neighbours and friends – it always amazed Abigail how Stephanie seemed to know everyone even if they did live in a small town.  Eventually, they made their way around to Cassie.</p>
<p>“You two having fun?”  Cassie grinned, knowing twinkle in her eye much to Abigail’s annoyance.  She knew she did it too, but it really did irk her when Cassie clearly knew something she didn’t.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Stephanie answered.  “I think this is the first time I’ve gone to one of these things with someone who wasn’t annoyed by my talking to quite literally everyone present.”</p>
<p>“Really?”  Cassie gave Abigail a surprised look.  “Last I checked, Abigail was not one for small talk.”</p>
<p>Abigail shrugged.  “It’s easier when I’m not the one who has to do the talking.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure your company is still appreciated,” Cassie said.  “You certainly seem as though you’re both having a good time together.”</p>
<p>Abigail instinctively went to glare at Cassie for the comment but before she could Stephanie spoke.  “Yeah, I’m really glad we decided to attend together.”  She smiled at Abigail, something indecipherable flashing across her eyes once more.</p>
<p>Before Abigail could say anything, the music changed, and Cassie’s eyes lit up.  “Oh, now this is a real favourite of mine.  I’ll leave you two for now, but I do hope to see you both on the dancefloor later.”  She winked at them before walking away, leaving a flustered Abigail and a confused Stephanie.</p>
<p>“Well, that was weird,” Stephanie commented.  “But dancing does sound like fun, you in?”</p>
<p>Abigail shook herself out of her fluster.  “Sure, sounds fun.”  She gave Stephanie what she hoped was a regular bright smile.  Stephanie raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, leading them towards the dancefloor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the evening wore on the pair hardly strayed from each other, spending several songs out on the dancefloor together only occasionally separating to dance with other friends and family.  Eventually, when they left the dancefloor in search of drinks, Abigail worked up the courage to suggest what she had been thinking of all evening.  “Want to go check out the lights?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Stephanie replied, putting her glass down.  They went and retrieved their coats before heading outside into the courtyard.</p>
<p>It was quiet as they went outside, only a few couples there apparently each sharing moments under the lights.  “Wow,” Stephanie breathed, “it’s beautiful out here.”</p>
<p>It really was Abigail thought.  Someone had taken the time to carefully wrap each tree with white lights so that their silhouettes were clear in the darkness of the night, strings of twinkling lights between linking them each together.  “I would not have had the patience for all this,” Abigail quipped, laughing lightly.</p>
<p>Stephanie giggled.  “No, you definitely wouldn’t have but, to be fair, I probably wouldn’t have either.”</p>
<p>Abigail caught her eyes and the two laughed.  Both would be the first to admit they got very competitive when it comes to decorating for holidays but even they had their limits.  “Want to walk around?”  Abigail asked.</p>
<p>“I thought you’d never ask.”  Stephanie grinned, offering Abigail her arm once again.</p>
<p>Abigail was really hoping there was something to read into there or this next part was going to get very awkward.</p>
<p>They made their way around the courtyard, eventually settling on a bench on the far end of it.  The night was silent around them, the only others outside out of both sight and earshot.  Stephanie shivered a bit in her light coat and Abigail decided to take a chance, wrapping an arm around Stephanie’s shoulders and drawing her close for warmth.  When Stephanie relaxed into her side, it gave her the final push she needed.  “What would you say if I told you that I considered tonight to be a date?”</p>
<p>Stephanie’s breath caught in her throat and she pulled away from Abigail in order to see her face, surprised to find both fear and hope mingling in her eyes.  She found herself at a loss for words.  “Really?”  She finally choked out.</p>
<p>Abigail nodded, leaving her poker face down knowing she needed to be fully honest if this was going to go anywhere.  “I like you.  A lot.  Have done for a while actually.”  She forced herself to meet Stephanie’s eyes.  “How do you feel about that?”</p>
<p>“Honestly?”  Stephanie chuckled humourlessly.  “I’ve imagined this sort of scenario dozens of times, but never in my wildest dreams did I think it would actually come true.”</p>
<p>This surprised Abigail.  “Why ask me to this if you thought that then?”</p>
<p>Stephanie shrugged.  “Neither of us had dates, we were going to end up spending most of the evening together anyway, it was the logical thing to do.  At least this way I got one night where I could pretend, and I would just have to live with that.  Why did you agree?”  She looked at Abigail curiously.</p>
<p>“There was no reason I could think of to say no, and I decided that if it made you happy it might be worth the torment.”  Not that anything about this night had gone the way Abigail had anticipated at that point.</p>
<p>“Well, look at that, you do know how to be nice,” Stephanie teased, finally truly smiling.</p>
<p>“Hey, I can be plenty nice,” Abigail protested, the pair dissolving into laughter.</p>
<p>“Seems we’re both a bit oblivious.  Here we are on a date and neither of us realized.”  Stephanie giggled once more.</p>
<p>“Cassie and Grace would certainly agree,” Abigail said, rolling her eyes.  Stephanie raised an eyebrow.  “You know Grace did some snooping for me, but it was Cassie that suggested the corsage in the first place.”</p>
<p>“That explains the knowing looks I’ve been getting from her all week.  Always meddling in people’s love lives is Cassie.”  Stephanie shook her head fondly.  “Guess we owe her a really good Christmas present this year.”</p>
<p>“I’m a bit more interested in what I should get you,” Abigail admitted.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you need to worry about that.  It seems Christmas came early this year.”  Stephanie wrinkled her nose.  “That did not sound as cheesy in my head.”</p>
<p>Abigail burst into laughter.  “I will deny this if you ever tell anyone else, but I like a bit of cheese once in a while.”</p>
<p>“I hate to break it to you, but we all know you’re a softy at heart.”  Stephanie laughed even harder as Abigail gave her an exaggerated affronted look.  She sobered suddenly as she glanced upwards.  “Mistletoe.”</p>
<p>Abigail gave her a funny look.  “Mistletoe?  You know if you want to kiss me all you have to do is ask, right?”  Stephanie pointed up and Abigail followed her gaze.  “Wow, that is actual mistletoe,” she commented.</p>
<p>“Seems we accidentally found the couple’s bench.”  Stephanie giggled awkwardly, tearing her gaze away from the mistletoe, eyes flickering to Abigail’s lips.</p>
<p>“Seems we did,” Abigail agreed, her own eyes mimicking the trajectory Stephanie’s followed.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, they met each other’s eyes once more before both leaning in, bringing their lips together.  They broke apart a moment later, resting their foreheads together breathlessly.  “Best Christmas gift ever,” Stephanie whispered.</p>
<p>“It’s early December,” Abigail pointed out.</p>
<p>“Hush, let me have this.”  Stephanie poked a giggling Abigail in the side before kissing her again.  She shifted so that she was leaning against Abigail’s shoulder, enjoying the feeling of the arm Abigail had wrapped around her for a bit, not wanting the moment to end.  “We should probably head back inside at some point, shouldn’t we?”  Stephanie accepted the inevitable.</p>
<p>“Can we just stay here?”  Abigail protested.  “Cassie and Grace will figure us out in half a second and we’ll never live it down.”</p>
<p>“We’re going to have to face them and the fact that they both knew before we did eventually,” Stephanie reasoned.  “Might as well get it over with.  Besides, I want to dance with you again.”</p>
<p>“I would like to dance with you too,” Abigail relented.  She stood with a sigh, offering a hand to Stephanie.</p>
<p>Stephanie accepted with a smile, standing and using their joined hands to pull Abigail closer and kiss her.  “Merry Christmas, Abigail.”</p>
<p>“It’s still only early December you know.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact I originally had soirée written without the accent but then I was like 'Martha wouldn't stand for this' so I changed it LOL</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed!  And for those who celebrate Christmas, hope it's warm and safe, and if you celebrate other holidays hope you stay safe as well and happy [insert holiday you celebrate here, I know there's multiple this time of year]</p>
<p>Until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>